The present invention relates to sunglasses and, in particular, to children's sunglasses, such as for infants and small children.
There exists a large variety of sunglasses of different shapes and sizes and made of different materials. Some of the variety of sunglasses are designed for wearing by small children. The sunglasses to be worn by small children are usually made of a plastic frame with plastic lenses and having plastic side pieces, at opposite sides. However, despite the large variety of different sunglasses, such sunglasses are not suitable for very small children or infants, as the frames and other parts are relatively rigid and subject to breaking, which products have relatively sharp edges that can injure an infant or small child, or small parts which may break free causing injury.